The Girl in the Brig
by insanityismyname15
Summary: One twin has been captured by the Royal Navy and is sleeping in the cellar with her two wolves when Jack and his crew board the ship searching for rum. One twin is traveling with the father she never met, trying to get back to her beloved sister and crew.


**New story! Hope you enjoy! d3! R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The sound of fighting had woken up a very irritated person. One that all Royal Navymen fear. One that was locked in the brigs. But not for long. The girl in the cell had no name.

She had dark chocolate brown hair that went midway down her back and Brown eyes so dark they looked almost black. Around her eyes she wore kohl. Her hair had beads and feathers and string tied up in it. She wore a black bandanna that usually was covered by a tri-tipped hat that was missing. For clothes she wore practically nothing. Only half of a corset and black tight skinned pants that had been cut short, just below her bottom. Her thigh-length, black, leather boots were missing as well and her weapons that usually hung at her hips. You could see scars on her body that had long since healed. On the small of her back, she had a tattoo of two little sparrows, symbolizing her and her twin sister. They both had the same tattoo in memory of their mother, who had died giving birth to them, but not before calling them her Little Sparrows.' They also bore another tattoo over their right breast. The name Isabella written in red ink. In memory of their little star.

By her sides lay two wolves. Both black. They raised their heads as they heard gun shots. The girl grinned a devilish smile as she stood up, pulling out a key from her corset.

...

Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Hector Barbossa and their crew were aboard a Royal Navy ship, fighting when they saw a teenage girl come up from below decks. The girl wore hardly anything to cover herself but she didn't seem to care. Then they noticed the wolves behind her. The strange new girl opened her mouth and began singing a familiar tune.

_"The King and his men  
>stole the Queen from her bed<br>And bound her in her bones...  
>The seas be ours and by the powers<br>Where we will we'll roam"_ she began. All the men on the ship froze and those of the Royal Navy screamed and began running in circles, bumping into each other. They ran for the long boats and cut the ropes and men were jumping overboard.

The pirates stood in confusion.

_"Yo-ho, all hands  
>Hoist the colours high...<br>__Heave-ho, thieves and beggars,  
><em>_Never shall we die..." _she sang the chorus.

Jack grabbed a man that was running by him. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked the shaking man. The man stared at him as if he were stupid.

"That girl there is the devil herself! When she attacks, she gives you time until the song is done to be gone! If your not gone-!" he gulped, "She kills you!"

Jack let the man go and he jumped overboard.

_"Now some have died and some are alive  
>And others sail on the sea<br>With the keys to the cage  
>And the Devil to pay<br>We lay to fiddler's green..."_ she continued her tune. Her voice was low and beautiful and eerily familiar.

_"Yo-ho, haul together  
>Hoist the colours high...<br>Heave-ho, thieves and beggars,  
><em>_Never shall we die..." _her voice lifted.

"_The bell has been raised  
>From it's watery grave<br>Hear it's sepulchral tone  
>A call to all, pay heed the squall<br>And turn your sails to home..." _she finished the third verse.

One man had decided to stay. It was the Commodore. He stood his ground with his sword out. He looked pale but stayed still as his men were shouting. The strange girl noticed him and walked to him, slowly.

_"Yo-ho, haul together  
>Hoist the colours high<br>Heave-ho, thieves and beggars  
>Never shall we die...<em>

_Yo-ho, haul together_  
><em>Hoist the colours high...<br>Heave-ho, thieves and beggars,  
>Never shall we die...<em>

_Yo-ho, haul together  
>Hoist the colours high<br>Heave-ho, thieves and beggars  
>Never shall we die..." <em>she was a foot away from the Commodore. Her lips curled up into a evil smile. She circled him as she sung the first and final verse of the song.

_"The King and his men  
>stole the Queen from her bed<br>And bound her in her bones...  
>The seas be ours and by the powers<br>Where we will we'll roam..." _she stopped right in front of him.

"You are a brave one, my dear Commodore." she said slowly. "Now where be my boots, weapons and hat? Oh! And your rum!" she smiled and the Commodore blinked in surprise.

"I-in my cabin." he stuttered slightly. She smiled and turned to go to his cabin. He raised his sword hand and started to strike when she stopped, not turning around.

"Do you trust that blade, Commodore?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Do you trust that blade to not be the death of you?" she asked again. The Commodore looked confused for a minute when suddenly she had turned and grabbed his sword and stabbed him through the heart with his own sword.

The pirates stood around, somewhat nervous and unsure. The strange, new girl stared at the body of the Commodore, no emotion showing in her eyes. It was an awkward silence that hung in the air. Finally, Jack interrupted the silence.

"And who be you, luv?" he asked. The girl looked at him and smiled a fake smile. He took notice of the tattoo on her chest.

_Isabella..._

"I be not named, _luv_." she sneered. She had a slight accent, sounding like a mix of Irish and English. But from her mouth, it sounded wonderful.

She turned around and headed for the door to the Captain's Cabin. There, on the small of her back, was a tattoo of two birds. Sparrows to be exact.

Jack paled as he realized who the girl was. He shook his head. It was impossible.

The two wolves were rounding up the pirates, growling at them and yipping at there feet. The men were put to the side while Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs and their sons stood on the other side.

Soon the unnamed girl came back wearing boots that were connected to her shorts and a tri-corned hat. On her right hip were two swords and her laft were two pistols. She strutted up to Jack in a way that would seem like a drunken walk.

She grinned for a minute. "Do I know you, mate?" she asked. Then suddenly, as if realizing something for the first time she paled, her eyes wide.

"Impossible." she whispered. Then she glared at him. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Calm down, love." Jack began. He smirked. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

The girl glared at him for a minute longer while Jack shifted, not quite sure what to do. Then she looked to the sky and just stared. After a minute she finally spoke.

"There be a storm in two days." she said to herself. "Best get off this bloody ship." she continued her muttering. She thought for a minute.

Her head snapped up, an idea in her head. "I know. You. You said you be Sparrow? Aye, ye did. Mind taki' me on a bi' of a trip? First to Singapore, got some business dere-won' take bu' a day or two-den you can dro' me off at Tortuga."

Jack looked a little surprised. "Singapore? What business would one such as yeself have ta do there?"

"Jack. You can't just leave her here." said a boy of the age of 19. He looked just like Captain Hector Barbossa. Mostly because he was his son.

Jack looked at the boy. "And how would we be leaving her? She was already here. We'd jus' be lettin' her stay." The strange girl took this moment to jump ships. With her two wolves following, she leaped off the rail of the Royal ship.

"Oi! We sailin' or not?" she shouted from the _Black Pearl_.

Jack turned to see the girl already on his ship. He sighed. This wouldn't end well for him. Most definitely not...

* * *

><p><strong>More to come! Who is she to him and who is he to her? They seem to know each other but yet have never met.<strong>

**There are a lot more OC's to come and more drama. A little bit of romance too! But not between her and Jack! EW! That'd be gross... Although, unless you've already guessed why then you might know... But if you haven't... Then you'll find out eventually!**

**R&R! d3!**


End file.
